1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various categories of flat panel display devices have been developed to replace cathode ray tubes that are relatively heavy and have a large volume. Examples of the flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel, and an organic light-emitting display device.
An organic light-emitting display device is a category of flat panel display device in which an organic compound is used as a light-emitting material and displays an image by using an organic light-emitting diode generating light due to the recombination of electrons and holes.
Organic light-emitting display devices may have a relatively high response speed and may be driven with relatively low power consumption. Organic light-emitting display devices may also have high quality luminance and color purity, and are relatively thin and lightweight. Accordingly, organic light-emitting display devices are expected to be useful in various applications of display devices such as portable display devices.
An organic light-emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels that display one of a plurality of colors including red, green, and blue colors, and emits light at a luminance corresponding to a data voltage applied to each of the plurality of pixels.
The plurality of pixels each include an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) and a pixel circuit that is coupled to a data line and a scan line to control the OLED, and the OLED emits light at a luminance corresponding to a driving current supplied by the pixel circuit.
The pixel circuit may include a plurality of transistors and a storage capacitor, and controls a driving current supplied to the OLED according to a data signal supplied to a data line when a scan signal is supplied to a scan line.
However, pixels of the organic light-emitting display device may not display images at a desired luminance due to changes in efficiency caused by deterioration of the OLEDs, and in fact, as time passes, the OLEDs may deteriorate such that light is emitted at a gradually decreasing luminance despite having identical data signal applied to the pixel.